List of Beta Testers
This is a list of known Beta Testers. Please note that some of these penguins joined after the Beta Test Party, which means that they are Beta Testers even though they couldn't have obtained the Party Hat in the two 2 hour time periods. If a penguin has the Party Hat but is not an official beta tester of Club Penguin, please add their name here. To ensure if the penguin is a beta tester, check their ID. Most beta tester's IDs are small. Betas *0pi123 *12345 *2005 *211boy *2crazy *2cute *743 *8stoplight8 *Abby *Acura *Adidasgurl3 *Agentsam *Aidie *Aing *Aixel *Alix1232 *Ally *Alucard *Aly43 *Amanda481 *Andrew *Andrewsoccer *Andreww *Andykohl *Angel 13 *Angel443 *Angel44440 *Annie *Ansem1212 *Arbbiter *Articy *Ashley675 *Astroblaster *Astros Man *Asweeet12 *Atheeta *Auggie1212 *Axmilli *Azghe9 *Bad Boy *Badboyz *Bam82895 *Banafragen *Barker *Barnop47 *Batman *Beautie101 *Bebe20 *Bebegurl *Bennboy *Benoit *Betty *Betty11 *Bexi *Big Apple *Big Dane *Big Red *Bigjake49 *Bikeboy93 *Bill Joe *Billvbob *Billybob *Billy Bob Yo *Billyg *Bingo *Birdboy *Bizz *Blackninja9 *Blah Blah49 *Blizard *Blossom888 *Blue Cloud *Blueguy *Boat *Bobypo *Boo Ya *Boyman *Branzo *Bryan *Bubble Yum *Buddy *Bull *Bulletwolf *Burak *Burnley *Buzz *Cain *Camaloupe *Camen *Carl *Carry1124 *Catrinab *Ceren *Cheergirl101 *Chena *Chris *Ciara M *Cjax455 *Clone *Coco *Cody *Cody M *Coffee Ann *Connor *Cool K9 *Coolcat101 *Coolgrl771 *Coolman22 *Coolmanos *Coolthing *Corn Boy *Crono *Cuddles *Cuddly *Cute Babie *Cute Lindsay *Cutegirl1010 *Cutegirl43 *Cuteness93 *Cutie Tux *Cutiepie22 *Cutiepie3 *Cuttie *Cuttiegurl13 *Da Dog *Daisy Girl *Dale Jr *Dark Dragon6 *Dark Rose *Darkness888 *Darkstar *David *Deano *Dekyz *Diego *Dill3 *Doggydog1234 *Doodlebug *Dotty *Dr Destiny *Dragonking *Drake Bell *Dubbleowseve *Dubvader234 *Dude19 *Dudez *Eagle03 *Ebnation *Ege 153 *Elliangell8 *Eman *Eminemfreak *Emma Here *Erik15347 *Evilbunny *Fable10 *Fatih *Fazdaman *Fbi Guy *Felicx *Fenrike *Fertel *Fleur *Flyygrl *Foobalah *Foxy Vixen *Francosg *Freakshow *Freaky *Frosty *Frosty K *Funnibunni *Fuse *Gangsta *Gannondorf *Gengis *Gertalbub *Ghost45 *Ghostx *Gibson *Gintare *Got 3 *Got4 *Gotanks101 *Gothgurl *Greema *Green Viz *Greenday *Gronnie *Gussie *Halo2 *Halo2gurl *Halo2playa *Hapland *Happy77 *Harley456 *Hats *Helen 2k5 *Herbie *Herndon101 *Hi88 *Hiba777 *Hillo *Hockey24 *Hoink *Holly Short *Homigrl7 *Hook *Horhey *Hyaden *I Am Me *Iceblack *Icemin *Iceskater *Iceskater76 *Iggy *Ilikeeggs49 *Ilsoap *Imsnayer40 *Inuyasha29 *Inuyasha331 *Inuyasha555 *Jackey *James *Jamie 123 *Jar *Jaxlie *Jazzygirl6 *Jedi *Jedi Trist1 *Jeff Ortan *Jeremy *Jerno13 *Jesse777 *Jesus Kitty *Jetkid15 *Jimmy Wilson *Joe *Joeley *Joey *Johnstamos *Jojo *Jokeaxe *Jordan414 *Jordenpotter *Julio *K33ah *Keewee *Kellym *Kellym32 *Kettle Corn *Kidlego15 *Kiko *Kirby *Kirbyrox *Kirky101 *Kitty *Klove101 *Knuckles *Kolbster *Kpaenen *Kubo *Kurt Angle *Kyle *Laurie *Lazboi21 *Leilanio *Lemyy *Lennon *Lightfairy *Lightning224 *Lil Chaos *Lilpartygirl *Link555 *Little Wolf *Littled *Lollypopbabi *Loo Loo *Losecontrol *Lost Puppy *Lostkitten *Louisa *Luckyfellow *Maggie *Main Ninja *Man101 *Marlini *Marlins95 *Mary000 *Maxpengoo *Mean Girl *Meg7 *Meggy *Metroid50 *Mexican101 *Mightyrex *Mike Blue *Mikey *Mikster *Ministar *Mintaddict *Misstala *Mitch *Mochabear *Modders *Modge *Moody *Mr Hockey *Mr Penguin *Mrskater123The original holder of this penguin name was a beta tester, but due to inactivity, this account was deactivated and eventually recreated OR is an original beta tester, but had changed their penguin name to prevent hacking *Munkygrl *Muscell Man *Musicboy *Mutley11 *Nala *Napoleon *Naruto46 *Natonstan *Neaner *Newman *Nick101 *Nicole *Nicole11 *Ninjaneal *Nll Fan *Norp *Ob1danobi *Olga123 *Paige007 *Pangu Pingu *Papa Dog *Paris14 *Patch *Patrick007 *Patty *Pauguin *Pdiddy *Penguin Dude *Penguin Guy *Penguin247 *Penguin247g *Penguin3 *Penguinboy *Penguinthl *Pingpong *Pingu Girl *Pingy *Pinkilicous *Pinkmage *Pinkpengy *Pinktink *Pixri *Plucky *Popcorn Girl *Prince Pup *Princess Ami *Probo *Proskatergrl *Pucca *Quadly *Rancidkraut *Raw Boy 3 *Red Heart00 *Ridid44 *Rikku12345 *Rob88 *Rocsnail *Rogerz1 *Rolver *Rose100 *Roxy *Rsnail *Salamence *Sales 300 *Saltiena *Sammy 777 *Saxo *Scarface45 *Screenhog *Sea Girl *Sesshomaru *Seyoum *Shadow 10 *Shadow2 *Shadow727 *Shapsi *Sharkboy54 *Shauny *Shiek14 *Shine Wolf *Shortcake *Shrootea *Shyguy *Sith Sith *Sk8ergal1234 *Sk8forlife *Skater Boy *Skaterman *Skidder *Sly Cooper *Sly124 *Slycooper *Snoops *Snoopy *Snow4413 *Snowball *Soccerman *Soil *Someguy43 *Sonic Chaos *Sonic X *Sonicmad13 *Sooner *Souljaa * Speng2 *Spitfire *Spongebob007 *Spot *Spudder *Squirrel007 *Starbucks *Steel Badboi *Stefy73 *Steve *Stiff *Stuartputt *Summer *Sunshyne14 *Swampy *Sweet Katie *Tallygirl *Tamfer *Tangerine *Tara12 *Tazz *Test Blue *Teve *The Arbiter *The Beatles *The Big Gb *The Ring *The Sam222 *Timn *Timpenguin *Tina000 *Tinkabell *Toon *Toonet *Toshi *Totally Amy *Tyler1993 *Unknown *Vegeta 13 *Vg150 *Vimto *Volleyball10 *Waddleman554 *Warlim *We Be Burnin *Weird Guy *Wet Willy *Wikki *Wolf Blade *Wolf Boy *Woods *Wupiiii *Wwe Rey *Xiaoxiao942 *Xlancelotx *Xmods Evo *Xwild Girlx *Yaman *Yoshi *Yoshi Empire *Yunit *Z Man *Zach55 *Zahnay *Zeke *Zink *Zipi23 *Zoe101 *Zonnie Pictures 8stoplight8.jpg Playercard4.png andreww.png AndykohlBeta.png AstrosManBeta_CP.png AquaLinkBeta.jpg BigAppleCP.png BigDaneBeta.png BIG RED.jpg Bikeboy93.png Buddybeta.png Bull2005.png.png Coco.jpg COdyya a.png Cuteness93.png DrDestiny.png DragonKing.png.png Drake Bell beta.png Eman Beta.png Gannondorf.png Gertalbub Beta.png Greema2005.png GronnieCP.jpg Halo2playa.png Hatsbeta.png Imsnayer40Beta.png Beta Herbie.png Beta1a.png JediBeta.png Jeremy beta.png Jordan414.jpg Kellym_Beta.png Kirbyrox.png KurtAnglePC.jpg littlewolf2014.png LostKitten.png.png LostPuppy.png.png Man101.jpg MaxpengooBeta.png Nll_Fan.png Pangupingu.png Pauguin.png PinguGirlBeta.png PinkBeta.png Beta_Tester_2.png Penguin247g.png Pinkmage.png Rancidkraut.png Roxy2k5.png Saxo.png Shapsi beta.png Shauny.png Shrootea.png Sith_SithBeta.png Sk8forlife.png Snoops.png.png Sonic x.jpg Spudder4.png Starbucks_Beta.png betaStuartputt.png The Beatles beta.png Unknown.png BfJDao8.png Beta_Tester.png See also *Party Hat *Beta Testing *Beta Test Party *List of Beta Testers/Blacklist Footnote Category:Beta Testers